1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flossing teeth and in particular to flossing tools adapted to hold floss string to assist a person flossing teeth.
2. Background Information
Numerous flossing tools designed to hold flossing string are known. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,550; U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,536; U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,250 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,466. A problem with these flossing tools, and many others, is that a high degree of skill and dexterity is required to manipulate the flossing string on the tool.